Kokoro: A Vocaloid and Megaman Story
by equach
Summary: This is just a parody of the song Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. It's a lot better than a Robocop crossover that I have in mind. Also staring Dr. Wily as the male protagonist and obviously Rin Kagamine as the star of the show. All of this is owned by Capcom, Sega, and Crypton. Also there might be a few mistakes and all reviews are acceptable.
1. Cinnamon Rolls

Kokoro: A Vocaloid and Megaman Story

note*some elements of Megaman Dies at the End would be included. Also I have nothing against german people, the way Wily talks just based on how I imagine Dr. Wily talking.

Intro: Once there was a scientist named . He was the main antagonist of the Megaman Franchise. As of the end of the Megaman Power Fighter arcade game, he decided to build Zero, but he felt that something is missing.

The Megaman elements are owned by Capcon and the Vocaloid elements are owned by Sega and Cyrpton

Chapter 1: Cinnamon Rolls

Dr. Wily is in his lab, looking puzzled. He starts walking around and around, thinking about what to do next. He has given up evil since the end of Megaman 10. He been thinking about what should he do about Zero. Wily has been thinking that something is missing about Zero, he didn't want to dispose him because he can be used for many things. However, there something missing, without that certain something, it would never feel complete.

Wily: Ok, I felt like somezing is missing. I got ze long girly hair, the yaoi fanfiction ready for him, but vat more.

Dr. Wily starts thinking, walking in circles until he just got tired. He then looked at a picture of Roll.

Wily: Maybe he needs ze dog, no no, it vould be cliche and annoying. It vould't work with ze Megaman X series, ze series is too dark. Zis reminds me of Bass, it didn't want well, especially vith his dog.

Wily walked away from his lab then went to a bath tub. He gazed at the mirror and washed his face as he looked so exhausted. He tried to get some basalts in the cabinet, but he discovered that he ran out.

Wily: NEIN! (sigh) I'll go to Wal-Mart zomorrow.

The doctor just exited his restroom walking through the halls of broken robots parts. He kept on thinging over and over, what is missing.

Wily: I need some lunch anyways, maybe get ze cinnamon rolls... ROLLS!

The doctor went on to his lab, putting on his lab coat, and started working. The gears clanked and machines whirled.

...

About a 100 days has pasted I think and Wily finally finished his project that made him forget about lunch or bathing. I have no idea how did he survive, but he just werid.

Wily wiped his sweat from his forehead and gazed at his latest creation, it was placed in a capsule, sleeping.

The shape of the thing looks humanoid. The thing has short blond hair with a white ribbon holding it together. The thing has a black neckerchief with yelloe lines and a yellow end. A sleveless school uniform that is white and has yelloe details on the arm part. A black shorts that is held by a yellow belt that also has a yellow sling. Black robotic boots that are just so big.

Dr Wily: Now open you eyes. I command youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

The robot opens its eyes. Wily just stared in awe. He is fascinated at his latest creation over all of his previous robots. He pictured this to be the best robot that he ever made, better than Bass. Wily starts to feel nervous, becoming speechless, unable to speak sentences without studdering.

Wily: Uh... good morning...

The robot: Ohaiyoo gozaimazu.

Wily: Do... you know who... I am?

The robot: Your are my professor.

Wily: Is ze system... um... working proprely?

The robot: No problem.

Wily: Then you name is... uh.

The doctor did not had any idea what to name his creation. He gazed around to see what could be a good name for his creation. He saw his Hatsune Miku poster then looked at his Hatsune Miku room, then his Miku fanfiction on his computer and his Miku fanart of him doing who know what the hell it is to her. Oh god, the f*** is wrong with him, he can't draw, that looks more like Kaito than Miku.

The drawing has a dark blue haired mess, wearing a school uniform and has a... big chest. The thing is on Wily for some reason, looks like she, I think its a she, is attacking him. Wily on the picture just looks derper and funny. His eye pupils are in uneven, his hair look as messy as stalagmites. The lab coat looks like a big snow ball that's inflated. Enough about the drawing back to Wily.

then tries to think of the first name he could think of.

Wily: RIN KAGEMINE!

Rin looked at her master: So my name is RIN KAGAMINE!

Wily shrugged: Um yeah, its Rin Kagamine.

Rin: I thought its RIN KAGAMINE!.

Wily: Its just ze vay that I speak your name is loud, it vas meant zu be Rin Kagamine.

Rin: Hai.

Later...

After feeling much joy that his creation came to life, Wily just remembered something.

Wily thought to himself: Oh God, I seriously forgot zu give her ze Kokoro. No matter, I just need to zry to program some emotions.

To be continued, but not immediately because I have many big exams coming soon, hope that I will make chapter 2.


	2. Da da da da da da Da da da da da da da

Kokoro: AVocaloid and Megaman Story

Chapter 2: Da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da. Poop

Note* The personalities of the Megaman Characters represent more from the Machinima series: Megaman Dies At the End.

Dr. Wily is busy trying to make the program Kokoro for his newest creation. He has been doing it nonstop for days with very little sleep and alot of basalts. He began to feel dazed and beginning to develop dark spots on his eyes, he probably didn't change much since he was ugly to began with.

The cute fembot Rin Kagamine walked into the working station armed with a plate of cooked eggs, two strips of bacon, a piece of buttered toast and orange juice. She walked in looking curious at the tired Dr. Wily as the computer screens showed porn.

Rin: Doctor, your breakfast is ready.

Dr. Wily: Really, its only 8:01 in the morning.

Rin: Isn't that when you want me to wake you up?

Dr. Wily: I vas probably stoned vhen I set ze alarm.

Rin: Doctor, you should sleep more and not take two hour naps only, according to my program, humans are suppose to have 7 to 8 hours of sleep.

Dr, Wily as he munch on his breakfast: Aw screw zat, nom nom nom, I just have more important work zan sleeping.

Rin: Doctor, I am very concern about your health, and you should try to chew first before talking.

Dr. Wily chewing: Fine, you know, nom nom nom, for a robot zat suppose zo be somewhat like my daughter, nom nom nom, you sound more like my bitch mother. (Starts choking)

Rin ran to her creator and did the heimlich maneuver. Wily than tries to catch his breath, panting for air.

...

Wily has put so much effort in this because he really does care for his creation. He does not want his best and cutest creation to have no heart or be only an empty shell. He does often visit the newly born robot Rin Kagamine when he takes his breaks and do a bunch of stuff.

For one instance is when the doctor tries to introduce Rin to music.

Dr Wily: Okay, zis here is vat us humans call muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusic.

Both the robot and old man listen to a rather odd song with one head phones on one ear of the two. Listening to something that sounded like One Direction. Oh dear god it is One Direction and I have nothing against One Direction It just surprised me that Dr. Wily manage to find a CD track of it even though it would have been old and decaying and ignored after all these years to the future.

Back to the story.

Dr. Wily: So vat do you think, I hear zat girls at your age listen to zis zype of music.

Rin: You mean to tell me that infants that are of 35 hours, 40 minutes, 49 seconds and 04 milliseconds would listen to this.

Dr. Wily: Uh no, zis vas meant to appeal to 14 years, I thought I made you zo be 14.

Rin: I may appear as a preteenager, but I am really 35 hours 41 minutes, 53 seconds and 59 milliseconds physically. And music is basically just talking and sounds.

Dr. Wily: Probably, just as clueless as you.

Rin then takes a breath and tries to sing. Wily has no idea how see manage to make a song up so quickly. Wily only gazed in amazment.

Rin than sang: Migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite

donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?

doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na

yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue-fumei da kara

nagai matsuge mikazuki AIRAIN mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute

sabishisa o TOIRE ni hakidashite furuete matte'ru

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite

shinken da kara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizutsuku tabi fueru PIASU

dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru

koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu

kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo

dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru

koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu

kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

The Doctor than just clapped after seeing that not only that his robot can sing, but adapt really quickly. Amazed that the robot could do all of this but listening to one song from One Direction.

...

Another thing Dr. Wily does with Rin during his breaks is gardening.

Dr. Wily holding a shovel: Okay, so first, ve dig a hole.

Rin uses her hands and uses her super robotic strengh to make a really big hole. The robot carries a huge lump of dirt and placed it on her side.

Dr. Wily: Uh zat's a bit much.

Rin looks at her master: Gomen.

: I really don't get zis Japanese words, but I find zem cute ven you say it.

Rin just stares at her master with emotionless eyes.

Dr. Wily: Okay, next ve put a seed in ze hole.

The doctor dropped the seed into the big hole.

Dr. Wily: Now ve bury ze seed.

Rin grabbed the big pile of dirt next to her and placed it back to the big hole. Dr. Wily just looked very shocked and startled.

Dr. Wily holding a water can: Now, ve vater ze seed with a little vater.

However its not ordinary water, its actually some nuclear chemical that can make trees grow fast.

Wily gave Rin the water can and the robot approach the area and starts watering. The ground suddenly shakes and then roots and branched started to grow fiercely off the ground. It started to make some sort of shape, but it was all too quick and violent to get a clear view.

Both Doctor Wily and Rin are flung off to the air and landed abruptly. When they finally got up, they say a big yellow cherry blossom tree.

The blossoms are fluttering around the air, petals gliding through. The tree itself looks huge and strong as it just stands there with the yellow petals flying. The atmosphere began to look a bit yellow and the floor that used to be just dirt and grass is now filled with small yellow leaves.

Rin: Blossom trees aren't suppose to be yellow.

Dr. Wily: Zey are now.

The doctor and his creation just sat there and watch the beauty of the newly grown tree. I know this was meant to be a comedy, but I'm trying to make a warm-hearted moment.

...

The Doctor continues working in his lab after spending time with Rin, builting her heart piece by piece. It slowly became somewhat of a daily routine. However, something bad happened later one day.

...

Dr. Wily singing: (humming) suck my * #$, suck my *&^%. Lick it and suck it bold.

BOOM!

The lab wall was destroyed and burned from what smells like a lazer. Smoke filled up the room.

Dr. Wily: Oh f%^&, I zought zat we settle zis in ze last game.

A blue being stands there pointing a megabuster at the doctor. The buster seems to be charging and almost ready to shoot. The blue being looks angry and starts to scream.

Megaman: WHERE IS SHE?

End of Chapter 2.

Note*The reason why its somewhat like a romance is because I need to create a bonding moment and character development. This story is based on a sad song after all, I just added some comedic jokes. Also, I need to make Wily bond with Rin because, SPOILER ALLERT, Rin has to have a good reason to mourn for Wily when he dies like in the real song.

Also the song Rin sang was Migikata no Chou.


	3. By the Beans, By the Boom

Kokoro: A Megaman and Vocaloid Story

By the Beans, By the Boom.

Note*Sorry for taking so long, got busy with tests, working on sketches for deviant art and trying to have time to rest from the stress. I may have more time working on this in the summer, but all I have to say is that this story is almost over.

Dr. Wily stares at the blue bomber in fear. He had turned over a new leaf as of the previous game, and there wasn't any continuity so what's the point. There's Megaman X, but its not much. All he ever does now is taking care of his new robotic daughter Rin Kagamine and does some bad things for her and himself.

You see, Wily may be done with taking over the world, but that does not mean he stop being bad. FLASH BACK!

...

There was a time where Wily tries to teach Rin how to play catch with a baseball.

Wily: I'm open Rin!

Rin: Hai.

The robot threw the ball at full force, it flew really fast and hit Wily in the head. The strength of the throw literally threw Wily back and he flew til he crashed in a window, landing on the living room floor. When Wily tries to get up he felt more pain in this head as if a big rain drop fell on his head, drop by drop and it hurts.

Some woman: GET OUT MY HOUSE!

Wily looked at a gigantic lady in her light green indoors pajama like clothes and a hair net. Her face was really wide and had a wide body structure, she's not fat, but just looks wide, not thick.

Wily: Lady, if you vant me out, let me out zen, bitch.

Some woman: OH HELL NO!

Wily whipped out a stun ray and shot it at the woman. The lady stood in a strange pose that so disturbing that I do not want to mention it.

Rin came through the door and looked at her creator, wanting the answer of the situtation.

Rin: Doctor, what happen? Are you all right?

Wily: Daddy just dealt with a psycho maniac. Let just take whatever in this house.

Rin: Yes Doctor Wily.

The two just grabbed whatever they can savage and ran out of the house.

...

Back to the present.

Wily: Fine, I admit zat I done some pretty bad stuff, but its not like zaking over ze world, right?

Megaman: Look, I'm looking for this so called Rin Kagamine.

Wily disgusted: Megaman! No! You vill not f*** my robotic daughter.

Megaman: Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not here for that you perv, I here to annihilate her!

Wily: Oh zat figures. And how did you get your voice deeper?

Megaman: Smoked some hard **********, pretty much f*** up my voice box. Now, WHERE IS SHE!?

Wily: Vhy do you vant to kill her?

Megaman: Well there was your flashback that has you and her stealing stuff and that other time where she blew up New LAX. Also there...

Wily: I get it, she does some zerrible stuff, but zat does not mean zat she's evil like my other robot masters. I gave you a supply of Roboenza medicine in Megaman 10. Is zat enough.

Megaman: You got a point there, but what about that new killer machine I heard you have as mentioned in the Megaman 2: Power Fighters game named Zero.

Wily: How did you know?

Megaman: Dr. Light told me, (now feeling upset) and he told me about building Megaman X to make a robot that can make his own decisions and counter you.

Wily: Vhat's vrong?

Megaman: Nothing.

Wily: Look, ve had some stupid conflict zogether for a few games already and I know you very vell.

Megaman: Fine, I just... don't want to be... how should I say it?

Wily: Replaced.

Megaman: F*** you, Wily.

Wily: If you zink about it, doesn't a robot like zat a bit dangerous.

Megaman: Yeah, I remember an episode of Game Theory mentioning about that Dr. Light has been ignoring the Laws of Robotic and continues building more robots even after all of this crap.

Wily: I may zry to build Zero zo be a fighting machine, but I'm not as crazy as Light is.

Megaman: Yeah, but I still have to kill Rin and Zero.

Wily: PLEASE! Just kill Zero, I never like ze idea of a sexy robot dude to began vith, just kill him because Rin is so cute. I don't vant somezing as cute as Rin to die. I was having fun vith her.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Rin appeared and looked at the two morons.

Wily: Oh hey Rin, how it going?

Rin: Your bath and basalts are ready.

Megaman just put his hand on his face.: Wily, do you make your robot do this for you?

Wily: I'm a busy man, got lots of s#*^ zo do.

Megaman: Uh huh, (Aims his Megabuster at Rin), now I'm gonna kill her.

Wily: RIN! Use AK47 attack!

Rin whipped out a gun from her thighs and starts shooting. Megaman dodged with a slide and starts shooting. The two clash in an 8-bit platform as they jumped and shoot in the classic final boss stage from the first game.

The two jumped and shot at each other. Dodging and enduring the damage. Wily then appeared in the middle to stop them.

Wily: Vould you keep it down, I'm zaking basalts here!

Wily left to the bathroom and Rin stares at Megaman.

Megaman: You know, you are a pretty good fighter and it was pretty fun.

Rin remained silent.

Megaman: So um, want to like forget about this and just go get coffee or something.

Rin: I have to reason or desire too.

Megaman: What, are you like some emotionless robot or something, because you sound like zombie or something.

Rin: I was born without a heart, for that, I have no emotions. I can't feel happiness, despair, anger, lov...

Megaman: Alright, I get it, you're an emo robot.

Rin: What?

Megaman: A robot without emotions.

Rin: Oh, I may not have a heart, but the Doctor is making on for me.

Megaman: I doubt it, Wily would do something like that. He might try to make a program that would make you a killer robot.

Rin: Are you sure, the Doctor has shown me documents and some data known as Kokoro which would be me heart.

Rin guided Megaman to Dr. Wily's computer and showed him the progress that Wily made on the program. Green lines, codes, and files flew around the computer, showing contents and data.

Megaman: Wait a minute, that looks like Dr. Light"s stuff.

Rin: Yes, Doctor Wily told me that he used to work with Dr. Thomas Light and uses whatever notes that he recovered to make my heart.

Megaman: Wow, I really think this is all bulls*** from a retarded romatic fanfiction right now.

Rin: This is based on a sad song.

Megaman: The Megaman series is never meant for that crap, and I don't want to see anything that involves X and Zero making out with each other. The f***.

Wily: Ah, back from my bath. Oh look at zis, you're looking at my latest project.

Megaman: I will kill you right now Wily. There is no way that I will let you use this to take over the world and have me fight 8 new robot masters.

Wily: Vat, no. I keep zelling you zat I quit conquering ze vorld.

Megaman: I have my doubts, I will do something that I should've done since Megaman 7.

Wily: Wait, lets have a bet, if I can prove to you zat I quit being a world conquer like before for a year, you vill have to help me build the Kokoro program.

Megaman: And if I'm right, I will f***in blast you all in the face. At least we can have a Megaman 11.

Wily: Its a deal!

Rin: Doctor, are you sure about this?

Wily: I'm not planning zo zake over the world, but we can still steal people's property.

Megaman: I'm still here.

Wily: I never said anything about zat in the bet.

Megaman: F*** you.

...

As of now, Wily did kept his promise, even if he did that sort of thing you do in Grand Theft Auto or blew s*** up. At least he didn't conquer the world an went to jail like he's suppose to and get bailed out by Rin.

Megaman has been keeping an eye on Wily on what would he do.

A year finally past, and it's Rin's birthday.

To be continued.

If you find any spelling errors, tell me.


End file.
